The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition comprising a glutathione/.alpha.-cyclodextrin and/or .beta.-cyclodextrin inclusion complex.
Glutathione is a tripeptide which is present in vivo and is known to play an extremely important role in the maintenance of homeostasis of the living body because of its various physiological activities.
More specifically, many activities of glutathione such as detoxication of poisons and extraneous substances in the living body, protection from radiation injury, inhibition of lipid peroxidation by glutathione peroxidase, and inhibition of melanin pigment formation have been reported [Fragrance Journal, 76, 57-58 (1986), ibid., 82, 63-66 (1987)]. Combined use of glutathione and glutathione peroxidase is known (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 47709/89).
There are also many reports on the use of glutathione derivatives as components of cosmetic compositions (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 35417/74 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 134410/82, 189296/86 and 267711/88].
Further, it is known to incorporate .gamma.-cyclodextrin into a glutathione-containing composition for its stabilization (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 63342/89).
Cosmetic compositions comprising glutathione are generally considered to be difficult of marketing because they generate an offensive odor upon use. Thus, use of various glutathione derivatives in place of glutathione has been studied. However, an inexpensive cosmetic composition having the effects of glutathione and no offensive odor and which is utilizable as a material for cosmetics and fills the natural product-oriented demand has not been developed yet.